The Eon Guardians
by Tinto11
Summary: A peaceful forest is invaded by a power-hungry foe. Seven are chosen to defend it. Join them through this adventurous and action filled tale as they fight to protect it, to the death if need be. *Rated T for certain scenes, although most of the content is likely K *
1. Chapter 1

The Eon Guardians

Chapter 1

New Leaf

A light breeze ruffled through the leaves of the forest, welcoming the sun as it arrived from below the horizon. The early morning dew glittered, reflecting the first rays of daylight that shined upon it. Rustling could be heard from bushes and small branches, the cause being a young male Eevee passing through the undergrowth. The small brown head swayed to and fro slowly, searching his surroundings with an unblinking gaze. Dew clung to his fur as he absorbed it from the leaves, making him as damp as the cool morning air around him. Keeping his ears and tail lowered, he trudged quietly along the forest floor, remaining alert and wary. Aside from the occasional breeze, the forest was serene and clear whilst the young Pokémon approached a stream. He followed the bank, hearing the trickling water as it traveled downward to the lake at the edge of the forest, soothing him.

_It should be around here… somewhere, _Eevee thought, his searching pace quickening slightly as he began to wonder if he navigated correctly. He left a precious berry behind nearby the stream several sunrises ago, and he returned to check on it. Discouraged, he was about to start backtracking until a familiar sight caught his eye; the glistening of a blue flower that he remembered well. He stopped to breath in the sweet scent before rounding the large tree to enter the small pit that lay just beyond the tree. Eevee planted a Lum berry here, knowing well that rainwater accumulating near the pit would erode down the sides, supplying a decent amount of water even with miniscule amounts of rainfall. Eevee had planted the berry near the middle, and he rejoiced upon seeing the berry growing strongly. It held two berries, only produced if well provided for, and Eevee left that to nature. He picked the two, replanted one, and ate the other, enjoying the unique, mixed flavor.

Once he finished his snack, Eevee climbed out of the pit and returned to the stream, wondering about his next course of action. He arrived at the forest ten sunrises ago, finding a small hollow in the base of a tree that made for an excellent temporary home. Eevee decided to explore the forest in depth today, continuing down the banks of the stream. Curiosity often dragged him off of the increasingly flat shoreline he traversed, examining flowers and plants that were unfamiliar to him. Eventually, Eevee stumbled upon a tree that bore humongous leaves, and when he looked closer, realized that the leaves' patterns were very similar to his mother's pattern on her tail.

Eevee's love for nature was without a doubt passed down from his mother, a Leafeon. A moon ago, he was deemed old enough to leave his mother to have his own adventures. While growing up under the loving, tender care of his mother, she told him an abundance of information about nature, particularly berries.

When Eevee left his mother to start his journey, it began and progressed slowly, crossing plains littered with hills. The journey proved challenging and he was tempted to return home multiple times, but each time he would muster his courage and move on. He rejoiced upon finding the forest, an environment that was the subject of many stories told by his mother. The young Eevee decided to explore the forest thoroughly, and he spent the first ten days searching for a more permanent den. Though luck was poor, he was enjoying the exploration.

His favorites were the flowers, which is another preference inherited from his mother. She would often grow them around her den for decoration. Eevee never questioned the act as he grew up, but neighbors would sometimes accuse her of partaking in "human" activities. His mother would reassure him saying that they were not disgracing her; they just found it odd, which there was not anything wrong with that.

Shaking off the memories that flooded within him, he circled past the tree and was about to start exploring again before he looked up. Noticing that the branches were relatively low, he wondered if it would be a good idea to climb the trees. Deciding it would not hurt to try, he began to climb, remembering the lessons from his mother, and made it to the lowest branch safely. After taking a breather, he continued until he was a ways from the ground, and he silently started to leap to different branches. He had a much better view of the ground below him, and he could see some bird Pokémon above him, although they were too far away to talk to. He looked for peculiar bushes or plants to make landmarks of, so that if needed, he could find his way back to the hollow.

After leaping a few branches, something tan caught his eye. He noted with delight that it was a flowering Kelpsy berry, seeing the bloomed white flowers tucked in the middle of the plant. Once he carefully made his way to the ground, he sniffed the flowers, inhaling their mixed scents. Curiously, the flowers on the berries usually smelled the same as the berries would taste, so sometimes, Eevee would smell the flowers to recognize the berry, since he still had yet to see them all.

_Crash!_

A horrible snapping sound caused Eevee to jump, whipping his head back and forth to see what caused the sound. He could not see anything, and nervously waited for the sound again.

_Snap!_

Eevee felt his heart lurch forward, but he forced himself to stay still. After pinpointing the general direction of where the sound was coming from, he climbed a tree and leaped towards the source using low branches. Soon, he could see a clearing ahead of him. More snapping sounds were made, and they grew louder as he drew closer. Quietly, he landed on the ground and hid himself in a thick patch of undergrowth. When he looked upon the clearing, his eyes widened when he saw a floating log. While he stared at it in awe, the log was suddenly cut in half to reveal a Gallade, who was shifting into a standing position. He looked at the shattered log intently while he idly rubbed his left arm with his right, picking off shards of wood that remained on the green blade like structures. From his feet began his white coloring until the v –shaped green material covered his chest. Something red stuck out a little from the middle of his chest, which Eevee could only compare it to a shape of a pointed tooth. The same green material was over his head as well with a light blue line down the center until the material curved in and ended right between his red eyes. His head was also white along with his neck. The same red material from his chest stuck out in the same fashion above his head. He stared with wonder at the Gallade, as it was by far the tallest Pokémon he had seen in is life. Eevee thought he heard him mumble something but he could not make out what the he had said. With a deep breathe he prepared to crawl out of hiding and call to him.

"Hey you!" Eevee ducked back into place, seeing a bird Pokémon land swiftly on a branch. Recognizing with surprise that it was a Pidgeot, he noticed that Gallade had only half turned his head in response. "You are making a lot of noise. What are you doing?"

"Training," Gallade replied simply in a low voice.

"Can you do so in another way or elsewhere?" Pidgeot asked, trying to be polite, but Eevee could still detect the hint of annoyance in its voice. "You're scaring the little ones."

"I take it you are a mother then?" Eevee saw Gallade smile slightly before turning to face the annoyed mother. "My apologies," he said, bowing to her, putting an arm over his chest. "I will stop."

"Thank you," She flapped her wings once before taking flight, going back the way she came. Gallade watched her leave. Eevee inspected the Gallade more closely, and was surprised to see red on his left arm. Blood? The small scratch in the thin part of his arm allowed a single line for blood to trickle down. Eevee wondered if one of the wooden shards was responsible for that. Figuring that it must be bothering him, he crawled out of the undergrowth and backtracked towards an Oran berry tree that he had remembered passing. He picked a couple, and then returned to the clearing and walking toward him. The Gallade's right arm glowed in a brilliant light blue. One of the shattered pieces of a log floated in front of him, and with slight movements of his arm, it moved through the air. Eevee treaded towards him quietly so as not to disturb him. When he stopped next to him, he looked up at the tall figure, still concentrating on the log.

_He's so much taller up close!_ Trying to keep himself from trembling, he gently nudged Gallade's leg, looking up at him while he held the stems of the Oran berries with his teeth. Gallade turned his head and looked down on him. He looked around quickly before looking back at Eevee.

"Yes?" Gallade said, looking at Eevee with an unreadable expression.

"Mmph!" Eevee bobbed his head, indicating the berries that he held.

"For me?" Gallade questioned with a very slight tilt of his head . Eevee nodded to him in confirmation. Gallade smiled slightly in the same fashion that he had done with the Pidgeot, and gently set the log down. He then bent down to take a berry that Eevee placed on his arm. His eyes flashed blue, and his right arm glowed again. The blue berry was split neatly in half. Gallade applied one half to the cut on his arm, and the other half he ate. Seeing that Gallade had begun to heal his wound, he ate the other berry he had brought, somewhat in a need to satisfy his growing hunger. After a few moments, the Gallade looked down at Eevee again. "Thank you. Were you watching?"

"Yup," Eevee nodded in reply. Gallade appeared not to be bothered by his presence, so he hoped to talk to him for a while. "How are you making the logs float?"

"Psychic power," Gallade replied simply. "I can use this power to manipulate energy and matter."

"Energy and matter?" Eevee replied with a tilt of his head, confused.

"Never mind," Gallade smiled again, shaking his head. He looked at Eevee for a few moments before continuing. "You're not a newborn. Are your parents nearby?"

"Nope," Eevee shook his head, "I started my journey from home about a moon ago."

"I see," Gallade said with a small nod. "Is your mother a Leafeon?" Eevee's expression grew wide-eyed when asked of this.

"How did you know?"

"It was not hard to tell," Gallade replied, looking away a little. "We Psychic types can see into the minds of others, some more than others. In yours," he closed his eyes. "I can hear various sounds of nature."

Eevee nodded twice in enthusiasm. "My mother loved nature. She taught me everything I know."

"Just a moment," Gallade's eyes flashed yet again, and after a few heartbeats, Eevee could see something small floating towards them. It was a large red berry, with a hole at the top. "Do you know this berry?"

"Pomeg!" Eevee leaped slightly in excitement. "Those grow here?"

"Very good," Gallade chuckled. "Do you know the berry that best heals wounds?"

"Technically Sitrus," Eevee replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "But my mother says that there is a berry that helps to heal wounds from within the body. She didn't know the name."

"Impressive," Gallade smiled. "Your mother taught you well." Using his psychic power, he buried the Pomeg in between them. When he finished, he returned his gaze to Eevee. "Forgive my prodding, but do you plan on finding a home in this forest?"

"Yeah," Eevee nodded.

"You couldn't have picked a better forest. As far as a home goes…" Gallade turned and scanned the area behind him.

_What did he mean by picked? _Eevee thought as he looked past Gallade, wondering what he was looking for.

"Follow me," Gallade said after a few moments and began to walk. Eevee followed him closely. He barely noticed the occasional Pokémon they passed, preferring to focus on nature. They passed two rivers, with Gallade wading through them and Eevee swimming through them. He did not mind water, but he had to shake himself. Gallade waited patiently, and would catch the flying droplets of water with his psychic power. When Eevee shot him a curious glance, he shrugged and said it was for practice. Once Eevee felt dry enough to continue, Gallade led him through increasingly crowding trees. Eevee wondered if they were heading deeper into the forest. Looking back, he was certain now that finding his way back to the hollow would be difficult. As the increasing branches blocked more sunlight, Eevee felt as if the day was passing very quickly. Looking up, he could see high and low branches of many shapes and sizes.

"Careful," Gallade said suddenly and Eevee stopped in his tracks, looking around for something going wrong. Eventually, he looked at Gallade with a questioning glance. "Walk forward and you will see." Eevee quickly regained his composure and walked forward slowly, scanning ahead of himself cautiously. He stopped himself, noticing a crack in the ground. Looking up, he saw in amazement that the fault extended as far as the eye could see to the right and left. The forest obscured his view but the fault seemed to go on forever.

"How did this happen?" Eevee asked, still astonished.

"The ground beneath us shook and thus was split open, or so the story goes. This one is actually small compared to the others I have seen."

"You mean this is small?" Eevee knew he could not leap over it. Gallade seemed to have considered that for he looked around.

"I could carry you as I jump," Gallade offered but Eevee was already looking at the branches above him.

"Thanks, but I can get across." Gallade watched with interest as Eevee climbed a nearby tree and began to leap the branches across. He carefully looked over each branch before leaping to it, trying to evaluate if the branch was strong enough.

_Almost there _Eevee thought as he leaped for the last branch.

"No! Wait!" Gallade shouted, but it was too late. The branch gave way beneath him as he landed upon it. Thinking quickly, he leaped for a branch that was lower. He barely landed on his paws. Stopping to catch his breath, he looked back to see that Gallade had stopped the falling branch with psychic power. After his heartbeat slowed, Eevee made his way down the tree and onto the ground, with the base of the tree being barely a tail-length away from the fault. He shook himself in an attempt to keep calm. When the branch broke, he realized that he heard his mother call for his name. Gallade leaped over the fault and landed neatly beside Eevee.

"That was well done," he said with a hint of relief in his voice. Eevee smiled at the compliment and continued alongside Gallade into the forest. After what seemed like forever and a short break to eat berries, they came across another river.

"Is this the same river?" Eevee asked in curiosity. The stretch of the river was shallow with a rocky bed that was covered with moss. It was a long, slow waterfall.

"I'm not sure, but it is possible," Gallade waded over the river, and it was shallow enough for Eevee to do the same. "It's not far from here," he said as he veered off to a group of boulders surrounded by sand. Most of them were relatively flat, and the fewer trees in the area allowed the sun to directly reach some of them, making them glitter beautifully in the sunlight. Eevee knew that those rocks would be very warm, and by proxy, very comfortable on a warm day. "There," Gallade pointed with an arm. Eevee followed him over a hill, then to a section of ground that dipped into what could have been a tunnel. However, Eevee could not tell, as a large boulder covered what would be an entrance. When he looked at Gallade questioningly once more, he noticed that his eyes were already closed. He then gasped slightly upon seeing the boulder being lifted. He then noticed an entrance into what was indeed a tunnel. "Come," Gallade said, ducking slightly to enter. Nervously at first, Eevee followed. It was too dark to see where he was going, so he used the feel of his fur on the wall to know when to turn.

"Are we close?" Eevee asked, his voice coming out involuntarily shaky.

"Almost… Stop here," Gallade again used his psychic ability and Eevee quickly shut his eyes to the bright blue glow. "Here we are."

Eevee opened his eyes and was so stunned by the view in front of him that he could not move. The opening, barely tall enough for Gallade, had opened up into a very large underground cave that was lit up by sunlight through small holes in the ground above. Eevee knew he could not fall through them, but he wondered if any Pokémon passing those holes knew what was just below it. The floor was primarily rocky, with the rocks being smooth and round. Eevee could hear the sound of trickling water, and was surprised to see a river cutting through the middle of the cave. The sun's rays shone clearly and the sight continued to stun Eevee.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gallade said softly, kneeling beside him. Due to the cave, he almost sounded as if he was talking normally. "Just enough light to see, air to breath, water to drink. This place is almost too perfect…"

Eevee could only nod.

After a while, Eevee slowly descended into the cave, looking around in astonishment, wondering how such a place could be made naturally. In places, he would have to leap to reach the next boulder. Eventually, he came across a shallow, wide crevasse littered with moss.

"Wow," Eevee breathed, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

"Do you like it?" Gallade asked. Eevee barely noticed that he was standing beside him.

"It's amazing," he said, wishing his mother could see this. "Is it your den?"

"What?" Gallade said and after a heartbeat chuckled. "No, I found this two sunrises ago. I figured this would be perfect for you."

That sounded too good to be true to Eevee. "I… How…" he failed to formulate any sentence as he was too entranced by what he was just offered. It was as Gallade said, this place was too perfect.

"I'm glad you like it," Gallade said, again with that slight smile. "I'll leave you to get acquainted with your new home." He waved and left. A few moments later, Eevee realized that not only did he fail to say goodbye, he did not even ask for his name. He then felt his mouth gape into an enormous yawn, suddenly feeling just how tired he was. The sun would set soon, and he had been traveling nearly the entire day. Resolving to explore the area around his home, he circled the moss and laid down, enjoying the soft feel through his fur. Sleep came quickly to him, with images of the beauties of nature cascading through his dreams.

Half a moon had passed since Gallade guided Eevee to his home, and Eevee had yet to see Gallade since then. In this time, he became familiarized with his surroundings, marking landmarks and superb places to grow berries. He greeted his neighbors, although he never chatted long with any of them. So far he had met two, a moody Linoone and an old, kind Noctowl, who seemed to barely move from the hollow of his tree. For now, he was expanding the boundaries of his exploration, feeling increasingly confident to be further away from his home. He was traveling a heavily wooded area when he came across a small clearing, which was encircled by the trees. Upon entering it, Eevee curiously noticed a young sapling growing atop a tiny hill in the middle of the clearing. Glancing around curiously, he wondered how a sapling could grow is such a place. It almost felt as if the tree had an air of importance, practically guarded by the rest of the forest. As Eevee looked at it closely, he noticed that the tree was very weak, as it seemed almost wilted.

_How? _Eevee questioned in thought. _This tree does not have to compete with the others; it should be thriving. It has also rained twice in the last several sunrises._ While he pondered over the sapling's predicament, he returned to his den. He gathered a little bit of moss that he held in his mouth, dipped it in the river just outside his den, then returned to the sapling and squeezed the moss between his teeth, letting the water drip onto the sapling. To his surprise, it perked up almost immediately, straightening itself as if to awaken. Eevee marveled at the spectacle, wondering how it could have reacted so quickly just from the touch of water. He examined it thoroughly, but could not see anything out of the ordinary. Seeing the sun set, he decided to watch the tree grow to see what happens. Just before Eevee returned to his den, he heard a voice.

"Hey kid," the voice sounded from the trees. Eevee eyed them cautiously, not moving. When a few heartbeats past, a Breloom emerged from the trees. The tall body consisted of a tan top half with a green mushroom-like cap. Its legs were green, and sported red claws on its feet. Its hands were more like two large claws with very short green arms. The Breloom loomed over Eevee, looking at him emotionless with large dark eyes. At the end of its long tan tail were four green ball-like structures.

"Yes?" Eevee looked up, finally responding, prompting Breloom to continue.

"I'm assuming you live around here since I've seen you a few times, but you need to know," Breloom pointed to the flat boulders that littered the shore of the river. "There is a Seviper that preys on small Pokémon who rest there, that includes you."

"What?" Eevee's ears perked and looked toward the boulders. He did take a closer look and was now glad he had yet to rest on them. It was indeed entirely possible for a Pokémon to wait there in ambush, although Pokémon eating others in an open environment was frowned upon by most. Even what would be considered a natural predator would not prey unless its survival depended on it. Eevee remembered his mother's words saying that snakes are either very nice or very mean and to be cautious with them. After thinking for a moment, he looked toward the Breloom, who was staring at the rocks in thought. "Let's chase him off!" Breloom's head snapped back to look at Eevee in surprise.

"Are you insane? One bite from that Seviper could end your life little Eevee."

"I know," Eevee nodded, "But someone's got to do this. You're here, so I'll be fine so long as I'm careful, right?" Breloom stared at him silently for what seemed like ages.

"Okay, but you stay behind me, got it?" He started slowly for the boulders.

"Yes, thank you," Eevee nodded, glad that the Breloom was so willing to help.

"Please tell me you know how to fight."

"Yes I do." Eevee replied as he thought back to the lessons his mother gave him.

"Good," Breloom leaped onto the boulder in front of him and called out. "Hey! If you don't want to be poisoned you'll come out and fight!" A few tense heartbeats passed before a harsh hiss sounded from about the middle of the area.

"You again?" Eevee could see the Seviper slither out from in between two boulders, looking at Breloom with malice. "Oh look, you brought me dinner."

_Again? _Eevee noted, getting into an aggressive stance.

"You wish. Prepare yourself!" Breloom shouted and leaped toward the Seviper. Eevee watched in astonishment as Breloom landed a solid punch on its jaw. The Seviper tried to retaliate with its sharp tooth-like edged tail but narrowly missed. The long primarily black snake dropped in between the rocks, and Breloom leaped back a couple of boulders. Eevee perked his ears and listened. The slithering sounded as clear as a bird's song to him, and he pinpointed the sound: right behind Breloom.

"Behind you!" Eevee shouted. Immediately, Breloom turned, and bright orange spores sprayed from him. At the same time, Seviper lunged and latched its fangs into Breloom's back. Thinking quickly, he spent a moment to concentrate, and then used Quick Attack. He zipped along the boulders, knowing that one misstep would be disastrous. In a heartbeat he was in striking range and lunged, hitting the Seviper hard on the head, leaping away afterwards so he could avoid the spores sprayed by Breloom. Eevee looked back to see Breloom turn, pick up the paralyzed Seviper and launch him into the river. The Seviper did not move as it floated downstream with the current of the river. Eevee leaped the boulders in a hurry to check on Breloom's wound. Seeing how deep they were, Eevee rushed to his den and quickly scuffled through his stash of berries, picking out as many Pecha and Oran berries he could carry. Carrying three Pecha berries and one Oran, he rushed back to Breloom. He nudged him and dropped a Pecha berry by him.

"Eat," Eevee commanded and after a pause, Breloom conceded, wincing as he picked up the berry and ate it whole. Eevee then took the two Pecha berries, crushed them, and then poured the juice over the wound. Breloom twitched, but soon Eevee could see him growing relaxed.

"Thank you. You think quickly for someone so young." Breloom sounded out of breath but thankfully not too weak.

"Thanks," Eevee rushed back into the den to retrieve two more Pecha berries and a Sitrus. He laid the Sitrus down in front of Breloom. "Here, it will help the healing go faster."

"Wow," Breloom eyed Eevee with an impressed expression. "How do you know so much?"

"My mother," Eevee's muffled voice sounded through the Pecha berries he was crushing.

"She taught you well," Breloom smiled. "And I imagine your father taught you to fight?"

Eevee hesitated, unable to find the words to respond. Breloom's smile faded.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, sounding apologetic.

"No, you're okay," Eevee assured him as he finished applying the berries to the wound. "I don't know much about my father."

"I see…" Breloom looked away. "Well, you handled yourself well out there." Breloom stood up, with Eevee following his movement with concern. "I need to return to my family. See you around." With a wave, he took off; leaping from boulder to boulder then ran off into the trees, disappearing within then. Eevee watched him go then felt his jaws gape into a yawn. He returned to his den and drank a bit of water from the stream, then settled into his soft, mossy bed.

Peace. For a moment, Eevee felt nothing, not even an atmosphere or a feeling. Opening his eyes, he awoke to see nothing but white around him. He slowly stood up, looking around in confusion. Suddenly, an indescribable voice sounded from all around him.

_To you who has embraced the call of nature_

_I call upon you in an approaching peril_

_The grace of healing_

_Thy manner appealing_

_To you who have answered nature's call I dub thee:_

_Leaf_

_Rise my chosen warrior_

Just as the voice finished speaking, a powerful wind engulfed Eevee and he closed his eyes. His body on the inside suddenly grew violent and pain seemed to thrash within him. Heartbeats passed in intense pain, and he struggled to breath. Then, as soon as the advent had come, it was over, and Eevee awoke in his den, breathing heavily. The light filtering into the den told him it was morning. After calming down, he stood up and stretched. Upon seeing his legs and brown paws, he collapsed in shock. After collecting himself again, he left his den and headed for the river. Looking at the refection, two amber-brown eyes stared back at him. His mind could only contemplate one word.

_Leafeon_

The pale yellow fur composed most of his body until the tail, most of it, which was a pale green. The tip of Leafeon's ears were the same color of his tail, and met the pale yellow fur near the base of his ears. He also sported leaf-like appendages the center of his forehead, chest, and the back of his hind just above his paws, and the front and back of his front legs in the same area, all the same pale green color. As he stared at his reflection, his dubbed name surfaced in his mind.

"Leaf," he said aloud.

_Just who, or what, was speaking to me?_

Leaf looked up to the sky and smiled. Somewhere out there his mother was likely bathing in the sunlight, wondering where her child was. If only she could see him now. He vowed that once he had grown used to his evolution, he would leave the forest to visit her. He turned and stretched, feeling the new, lean muscles underneath his fur, and headed toward the forest. There was still much exploring to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clairvoyant Awakening

A female Eevee opened her eyes to see the light of dawn brightening the darkness of her small cave. She turned her head lazily to see a narrow crack on the side of her cave. As she expected, the sunlight pierced through for a brief moment. The sudden brightness never failed to wake her. She slowly stood up and stretched.

_Another day to live_

Her thoughts slowly gathered as she exited her den into the brightening lush green forest. She began to walk forward, unsure of her destination. She had lived in this forest for most of her life, and she loved every moment. The forest was usually tranquil and not much outside influence disturbed it. Her mind unconsciously began to wonder why. Outside influence could exist, as there was a city outside of the southernmost region of the forest. Despite this, no living being except for a select few Pokémon ever entered from there. Interestingly, she had recently begun to hear through the stories told by passersby that most visitors arrive from the North and the West. To the East, after a decently sized meadow, lies a desert. The same stories told her that the desert was long and unforgiving. Pokémon trying to cross it without a trainer or a Pokémon that could provide water, was nigh impossible. To the North of the forest amassed a majestic mountain surrounded by a small cluster of mountains. Though the range is small when compared to other mountain ranges, the mountain itself was one unlike any other, at least according to the travelers. She heard that if one were to exit the forest West and travel for days straight, they would eventually hit an ocean. In between the forest and there was a variety of terrain, including another forest. Pokémon of all kinds of variety came from the West, while ice and other mountain inhabitants came from the North.

With all of this running through her mind, she found herself realizing why there did not seem to be much disturbance in the forest. Not once in her lifetime of the forest had she seen a Human within the forest. She had seen Humans outside, but never have they stepped within the boundaries of the trees. When she passed a grove of bushes with bright Cheri berries on them, she rounded the nearest tree and sat down to ponder. After a few moments, she shook her head and licked her paw. Her thoughts led her nowhere.

"Guess I'll just have to find out for myself," She thought out loud, standing up.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice above her asked. She looked up to see a Mankey hanging off a branch a ways above her. Embarrassed that she did not check to see if someone was near her, she shrugged in response to Mankey.

"No one," She answered, looking at Mankey with curiosity. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Thinking out loud?" Mankey repeated with a confused look. "How do you do that?"

Eevee had to struggle to keep from bursting with laughter. Although she never questioned the intelligence of individual Pokémon on intuition, Mankey in general were known for their brawn rather than their brains. She dug for the words to respond but none would come to mind.

"Ah, never mind," Mankey swung down from the branches on to the ground next to Eevee. His slightly taller stature composed of a round body with cream colored fur. Its brown eyes matched his brown hands and feet. The moderately sized tail behind it composed of the cream colored fur for the first half, in which it turns brown for the tip sided half. Its nose was an oval placed on its side on the middle of its body. On the top of Mankey's body sported triangular ears. "Have you seen any Shinx or Luxio around?"

"Um…" A quick scuffle through her memory assured Eevee of her answer. "No, I haven't. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah," Mankey responded, his tone suddenly turning angry. "When I find them I'm going to rip-"

"There you are!" A low voice boomed from the branches above. Both looked up to see a Primeape climbing down towards them. It landed with an ungraceful thud next to them. Primeape looked like a larger version of Mankey, with somewhat large metal round objects on both wrists and ankles. Just looking at the Primeape move with those on seemed to be a testament to Primeape's strength.

"Dad!" Mankey greeted in surprise.

"What are you doing son? You're supposed to find Cheri berries remember?" Primeape did not seem angry, but he looked as if he was about to explode with anger at any moment.

"Y-yeah, still looking dad," Mankey hesitated, sounding like he wanted to say more.

"Sorry to intrude but-"

"Nothing to be sorry for," Primeape interrupted Eevee, shaking its body in the same manner that one would shake their head. "I should apologize for my son bothering you."

"No, no, he wasn't a problem," Eevee shook her head in assurance. "But if you're looking for Cheri berries, there is a whole grove of them growing just around the other side of that tree." She turned and pointed her head towards the location.

"Really?" Primeape answered, looking towards the direction she pointed. He motioned for his son to follow and Eevee followed them as well.

"Wow!" Mankey exclaimed as he came upon the grove.

"Thank you; this is just what we were looking for." Primeape nodded to Eevee in appreciation.

"Did something happen?" Eevee asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"None of your business!" Mankey snapped in sudden anguish.

"Son!" Primeape rounded on Mankey. "That's not the way you speak to someone who helps you!"

Mankey turned his head in shame. Eevee felt sympathy for him. Despite not knowing their predicament, the fact that they needed Cheri berries told her enough to at least have a hunch.

"I apologize for that," Primeape said as he turned to face Eevee. "He still has trouble controlling his emotions. You see, our group was attacked by a large group of Luxio and Shinx. We fought them off, but several of our members have been paralyzed, so we need these berries."

"I see," Eevee nodded in understanding. "I am sorry about your misfortune." Mankey turned as if he was about to say something, then seemed to think better of it and turned away. Upon seeing the berries, Mankey began picking some.

"I'll be honest, it was a fun fight, and I just wish it could have been for a better reason than territorial claims." Primeape sounded pumped, but regretful all the same. Eevee nodded again in silent response. Primeape looked back at his son and watched him a bit before he clapped once. "That'll do, give me some of those and let's head home." He turned to Eevee. "Thank you again."

"No trouble, really," she bowed her head slightly in respect, and the two left. Mankey stopped and after a pause turned to Eevee.

"Sorry," he said quickly the turned to follow his father. She smiled at the Mankey's attempt at an apology. After watching them go, she wondered about why there was a fight over territory. While not unheard of, territorial arguments usually sprouted between two Pokémon, and either a compromise or, primarily, a short fight would solve the problem. If there was a mother with young ones present, it was considered despicable to so much as trespass on the land knowingly. Still, Eevee could not figure out why two large groups would suddenly fight over land. Eventually she shrugged it off and continued on her walk, her thoughts returning to the forest. Just then it hit her. To answer her newfound questions, she should visit who was possibly the wisest Pokémon in the forest.

Eevee trekked to the aforementioned Pokémon's rocky home close to the river. The den was composed of large boulders arranged into what looked like a small cave by psychic power. She had been visiting the Pokémon who lived here for several moons now, and she often came to him for advice or to voice her concerns. As far as she could tell, he has been enjoying her company. The inhabitant of the den was a Ninetails named Pyre. She did not know his age, but given his vast wisdom and ability, he had to be one of the oldest Pokémon in the forest.

With a peek into the den, Eevee could see Pyre sitting in the middle of his quaint home with his head bent and eyes closed in meditation. A Rawst berry dangled from Eevee's jaws, meant as a gift to him, since it was his favorite berry. Pyre's light yellow fur covered his body, except for the light brown for making up the tip of each of his nine tails. Standing at three times the height of Eevee, he seemed to tower Eevee when she stood next to him. The tails that were currently curled and tucked under themselves were all longer than Eevee. Pyre stood perfectly still as the ray of sunlight shown through the roof of his den. From the way it looked, the sunlight made Pyre's fur shine a brilliant gold. She padded quietly into the den and sat down a ways in front of him, setting the berry down gently. She closed her eyes after a moment of watching the motionless Ninetails, wondering if she could feel what he was feeling by doing so. After a few long, silent moments, Pyre finally broke the silence.

"Even after this many moons," His soft, but full tone barely echoed off the walls of the cave. "I can never resist the smell of a Rawst berry." Eevee opened her eyes to see Pyre's piercing red gaze. They seemed to glint as the Rawst berry was lifted up and carried through air. Pyre opened his mouth enough for the berry to fit and ate it, smiling slightly. "Thank you young one," He said after he swallowed. "What brings you here today?"

"I…" Eevee hesitated, still recovering from witnessing psychic power. "I wanted to know why I never see humans enter the forest."

"Ah, I see…" Eevee wondered if she saw Pyre's eyes shine for a brief moment. "It is a long tale, but I am aware of your endless curiosity." Pyre slowly stood up. "Join me for a walk?"

Eevee nodded, trying to hide her surprise. She had yet to see him leave his den. She trotted to keep up with him as they left the small den.

"When did your curiosity strike?" Pyre asked casually.

"Shortly after sunrise," Eevee responded. "I met a Mankey and a Primeape as I was thinking about it."

"Do they belong to the large group that lives in the Northern part of the forest?"

"I believe so." Eevee recapped in brief the conversation she had with the two, with the main point being the attack from the Sphinx and Luxio.

"How peculiar," Pyre commented. "Let us hope it is not a herd of strangers to this forest. Welcome as they are, unrest is unwanted here, and for good reason. It is time I told you the story of the origin of this forest.

Eevee nearly jumped in excitement, but she contained herself. Pyre was heavily implying that this forest was not just a forest, something she had been suspecting for a while.

"Humans and Pokémon," Pyre began. "Have long been known to live together harmoniously throughout time and now they continue to do so. Countless partnerships have been made around the world, and both Pokémon and Humans thrive as a result of those partnerships. They live together, fight together, eat together, overcome challenges together, and even die together. Bonds created between Humans and Pokémon can be so strong that not even death can sever their link." Pyre paused for a moment. Eevee let his words sink in, slowly realizing the power that he was portraying.

"However," Pyre continued. "Not every Human or Pokémon is born with a good nature. Some will manipulate the bond in treacherous ways, using power to obtain more power. Some trainers mistreat their Pokémon just as much as some Pokémon mistreat Humans, trainers or not." Pyre stopped at a river and stared across it. It was then Eevee realized that they had come to the Eastern edge of the forest, as they were now gazing across the meadow. "Long ago, there was a large influx of trainers who mistreated their Pokémon, and the Pokémon's misery eventually evolved into rage. A catastrophic war broke between the two groups, driving the land into ruin. When the dust settled, a few Pokémon, with their good trainers, were able to bring a halt to the bloodshed, and set a truce. Though the conflict ended, the Pokémon and the Humans would remain bitter towards each other. Eventually, the truce melted away, forgotten through time, and another war was about to erupt, when a single Pokémon emerged. Tired of the conflict, it created a safe haven for the mistreated Pokémon and guided them there. To the Humans, it seemed as if the Pokémon had just disappeared into thin air. They could not see the safe haven that the single Pokémon had created." Pyre stood up and began walking again. Eevee was so entranced by the story that she barely noticed and scrambled up to follow, trotting to keep up with him.

"Not long after the haven was created," Pyre stated. "There was a young Human who noticed the missing Pokémon, but unlike the others, he wanted to make peace with them. He found and befriended a curious Pokémon who left the haven. The Pokémon who created the haven was surprised to see a Human treating a Pokémon well, and eventually mustered the courage to see for itself. Unfortunately, the Human was followed by a group of older Humans who had found out about him visiting the Pokémon on the same day, and they ambushed them. The Pokémon was so surprised that the barrier melted away, and the haven could be seen. The Humans, with newly ignited rage, prepared to raid, but the virtuous Human blocked their path, and there they argued. The enraged Humans began to hurl threats to their younger member, but he would not move, imploring and begging them to come to their senses. Words were lost and a fight broke out. The Pokémon and the lone Human fought the enraged Humans. Regrettably, they were not strong enough to hold back the numerous amounts of Humans back and retreated, beaten and weakened, as the Pokémon shouted to their brethren to warn them. The Humans cornered the Pokémon who created the haven, and prepared to kill it. The Human shielded the Pokémon with his own body, dying instantly from the blow." Eevee gasped lightly, noticing that her heart was racing. "All action ceased and all grew silent. The Humans stared at their fellow being in shock. Pokémon stared in awe of the scene, unfamiliar to such a sacrifice. Grief tore through the Pokémon the dead Human befriended and he wept, burying his face into the Human's lifeless chest. The Pokémon whose life was saved by the young Human's sacrifice, used the power of the bond the two shared, and a bright flash came upon the land. Pokémon and Humans alike panicked, unable to see what was happening. A mighty earthquake shook the ground, and after long moments of chaos, peace ensued. The Humans, scattered and confused, looked around for signs of the scene or Pokémon, but could find none. Eventually they found each other, their hatred forgotten amidst confusion, and returned home. Unfortunately, the Pokémon had used so much power that he breathed his last creating a new safe haven. Trees grew around the area that it had died, sprouting up and covering a large area of what was grassland. While the forest was being created, the Pokémon floated down and landed gently next to the Human. The Pokémon that wept for the human grew startled as upon contact the Pokémon and the Human disappeared in a bright white glow. In their place, a sapling stood ingrained, tiny as a flower. After the Pokémon recovered from its loss, it vowed to see to the forest, so as to not waste the precious lives lost. It watched over the forest for moons as it grew, providing a place for Pokémon to escape occasional Human tyranny." Eevee's felt dazed as Pyre once again sat down. They had come upon the Southern edge of the forest, where a city lay.

"Since that time," Pyre's outmost tails moved with the moderate wind as he spoke again. "Pokémon and Humans slowly became friendly to one another, and now any visitor would see a land like most others, a land full of Pokémon and Human bonds. Still, the forest exists today, an oblivious masterpiece forbidden by Humans to see, feel, or even touch. The power of that sacrifice remains today; ready to provide refuge to the mistreated and miserable. The site of the sacrifice is now where The Great Tree, the force that holds the forest together, has laid its roots."

Eevee looked up as Pyre finished, wide eyed and feeling small. She had been born in the forest, so she knew little of Humans, but the story was far from what she expected. It was not until Pyre had mentioned the word forest did she realize that Pyre was speaking of the very same forest. Pyre patiently stared at the distant city as Eevee struggled to find words. His story was so detailed and descriptive that it sounded as if he was there. Upon that thought, a flash of realization hit her.

"So…" Eevee hesitated, still finding the words to say. "The Pokémon that the Human befriended… Was that you?" When she looked at Pyre, his eyes were noticeably shining.

"I was wondering whether you would pinpoint that or not. You are correct; I was indeed that same Pokémon."

Eevee once again searched for words. "You must have been in so much pain."

Pyre chuckled before responding. "Those times were dark yes. The sacrifice was not in vain however. Though slow, the relations healed between Pokémon and Humans, and the forest grew into not something necessary, but a beautiful addition to nature, and still a refuge for those in need." Pyre paused before continuing. "There are some Pokémon out there that wish to avoid Humans entirely, which has become the main reason why Pokémon find their way here. The forest calls to them, and they wander here as a result."

Eevee could understand the feeling. While Humans did not sound bad to be around, she, and many others she knew of, preferred the wild freedom that they currently had. A thought occurred to her, and she wondered if Pyre ever thought the same.

"Could a Pokémon tell its trainer that the forest exists?"

"Very good question young one," Pyre answered her enthusiastically. "Presumably they could. I have met many Pokémon in my life here, and not one was with a trainer. I would imagine that the same power that draws them here probably works to discourage those happy with their trainers. Even without it, trainers have avoided this area entirely. While I am not fully aware of what they do see, it appears that they see something dangerous."

"Interesting," Eevee breathed the word in awe. She had learned so much in such a short time.

"It is time I showed you something. Follow me." Pyre turned and walked back towards the deeper part of the forest. Eevee glanced back at the city before turning to follow Pyre.

By the time that they had reached their destination, the sun had dipped noticeably lower in the sky. Pyre had taken Eevee to the Great Tree. Upon arrival, she looked around as if she had never been there before. Despite being there twice already, Pyre's story caused the place to have a much different and more powerful meaning.

"So this is where they…" Eevee trailed off, wishing she had not brought that up.

"Yes it is," Pyre confirmed. "The final resting place of those brave souls." Eevee thought he sounded proud from his tone. While he said that, Eevee realized that he held the two in great respect, not just for their sacrifice, but for what they left behind had become. It truly was a spectacle.

"What did you want to show me?" Eevee asked while looking around preemptively. Without replying, Pyre walked up to the Great Tree and settled by the base of it.

"Over here," He beckoned Eevee. She noticed that all of his tails were slowly falling and rising in waves. She joined him, feeling very small when close to the incredible tree. The base of the tree was so large that running around it would take more than ten seconds. "Touch it."

Eevee glanced sideways at him.

"Trust me." He said, nodding to her encouragingly.

She stared at him questionably for a moment longer before approaching the tree and touching it with a paw. Upon contact, she immediately felt drowsy.

"What is… happening to me?"

"Do not be alarmed," Pyre's reassuring voice was beginning to fade. "You are about to dream."

_While the sun is still up? _

Sleep overcame her the moment her thought was finished.

When Eevee awakened, all she could see was white. All was silent and around her there was no movement. Eevee stood up and licked her chest for a few strokes to comfort herself. Suddenly, a voice could be heard from seemingly nowhere.

_Young one_

_Welcome to my realm_

_I have summoned you here to test you_

_Are you prepared_

Eevee stood baffled before she shook her head. She kept reminding herself that this was a dream. After a deep breath she replied steadily.

"Yes."

_Then steel yourself and step forward_

Taking the voice's advice, she breathed deeply a few more times. After one paw step forward, the white around her instantly changed. She could tell she was in a meadow, but heavy fog surrounded her, so she could only see a few tail-lengths in front of her before the fog clouded her view. The grass around her was taller than her and was rooted just before the fog. As she looked around, she suddenly felt a light breeze. She felt her fur move with the wind as the voice from earlier spoke.

_Others will rely on you to find a path_

_Sometimes the path will not be clear_

_Enemies will burden you with their wraith_

_You must make choices even if danger is near_

The grass began to rustle around Eevee as the wind and voice subsided. She looked to and fro but the grass was moving everywhere around her. In an attempt to focus, she closed her eyes for a moment, opening them after and scanning the movement carefully. She ignored the rustling getting louder and soon she found an area of the grass that was not moving. Without hesitation she bolted for the grass at full sprint, crashing through the tall grass to get away. Shortly after, she heard a crash behind her. She ignored it and kept running until she came out of the tall grass into a clearing. Stopping to catch her breath, she panted for a few moments, and then looked up to scan her surroundings. Curiously, the fog around her was already gone, as if it was never there. She could see the meadow stretch to the horizon. As she surveyed the plain, the wind came again, and with it the voice.

_Though your vision will be clear_

_Outside forces will interfere_

_You must see through the darkness and fight_

_Lest your enemies will prevent the light_

The scenery did not change, but darkness blanketed her vision. Soon, she was hearing the sound of battle around her. Roars of fury and cries of pain filled her ears. She could see movement before her in an outline, in the shape of what appeared to be a Pokémon similar to her, moving towards her as if charging. Pushing the voices out of her head, she sidestepped when the outline jumped for her and retaliated. A powerful force hit her back mid attack, and with a gasp was pinned to the ground by something above her. She struggled, but she could not shake free. Sounds of battle and chaos grew around her as she felt hot breath against her ear.

_They will die_

The whisper into her ear was so sinister that she shivered violently under the pressure. A howl of pain accompanied the words. Eevee envisioned multiple Pokémon in front of her on the ground, lifeless.

"No!" She screeched, and with all her strength rolled, forcing the hold off of her back and pushed her attacker away with all four paws, scrambling up quickly after. When the outline hit the ground, the darkness ebbed away, and she found herself standing on sand next to a huge body of water. The clear night sky above her was full of stars.

_Is this the ocean?_

She examined the area and spotted a Pokémon sitting at the edge of the water. To her surprise, it was an Eevee, looking out into the ocean. She approached the fellow Eevee slowly, still gathering herself from the exhilaration of the brief fight she just had. When she drew close, the Eevee looked at her with and unreadable expression.

"Do you remember the promise you made?" It said, tilting its head very slightly to the side.

"Promise?" She replied curiously, tilting her head as well. The other Eevee returned its gaze to the ocean.

"We promised each other to see each other every day, remember?"

"We did?"

"I suppose I may have asked too much."

She hesitated before responding.

"Who are you?"

It stayed silent for a moment, then looked at her again, and said with a look of longing.

"Someone who wanted to be with you every day."

"What?"

The image around her was fading away even before she finished speaking.

"Wait!" She called, but the image had completely faded. Her visions faded and returned to the white soundless area where she started. The voice soon broke the silence.

_Your actions are true and pure_

_For your friends you endure_

_To you who guides the lost I dub thee:_

_Dawn_

_Rise my chosen warrior_

Dawn watched in awe as the white faded around her and she felt the ground beneath her. Feeling dazed as she opened her eyes, it took her a moment to realize that she was looking at the Great Tree. She slowly stood up, feeling wobbly on her legs and lightheaded.

"Congratulations young one," Pyre's soothing voice reminded her that he was there. She looked toward him, still gather her thoughts. His eyes were shining, and she thought she detected admiration in his tone. "So how does it feel?"

She tilted her head to the side, not knowing what he was asking. Pyre chortled before responding.

"Look down," He suggested.

Dawn obeyed and gasped when she saw not a brown paw but pink. Turning her head she saw a pink, lithe body in place of her fluffy brown one. Her thinner, pink tail was longer with two sensitive prongs at the end of it. She circled the ground, trying to get a feel of her new body as an Espeon. It was then she realized how clear her mind was. She could look and see things unavailable to her before. Wondering if it was psychic power, she turned to Pyre, sat down and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Pyre asked, immediately suspicious. Dawn had to struggle to keep from smiling. Concentrating, she reached out to his mind with hers. After a moment, Pyre laughed.

"Are you trying to read my mind? Well then," Dawn sensed his movement and he bowed his head. She cringed as a sudden onslaught of memories flooded her mind, and emotions of all kinds shot through her. Only a few heartbeats passed before she had to stop, breathing heavily. The pressure was intense.

"Try that on the younger ones before trying that on someone like me," Pyre told her with a smirk. "But, be careful. Early on, Pokémon can tell when you probe their mind, some will tell regardless."

She smiled to him and nodded.

"If you are willing I can teach you the basics."

"Yes please!" She responded enthusiastically, finally speaking up. She mewed after that, trying to get used to the sound of her voice.

"Good. Follow me, and we will start right away."

"By the way,"

Pyre looked at her inquiringly.

"My name is Dawn."

A wide smile spread on Pyre's muzzle.

"The name suits you well."

As Dawn followed him, questions probed her mind, despite her excitement. Why did he want her to touch the tree? Did he know she would evolve? Who was the Eevee that claimed to know her? Was that part of the test? Who even gave her the test? Did she truly make a promise? With all these questions flooding her mind, she followed Pyre with a newfound resolve. The next thing to do was to find the answers to these questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Life's Flicker

Before the forest stood a young male Eevee, staring into its unfamiliar depths. His brown fur swayed with the wind, which was strong until they had come upon the forest. Several Pokémon accompanied him there, including his adopted father, an Arcanine, a Staravia named Rapid, a Medicham who shortened his name to Medi, and a Growlithe, his adopted brother and true son to Eevee's adopted father. They came from their small living group back on the prairie to test the young Eevee and Growlithe, as their times to evolve were near, according to Medi. Medi lead the group, as unanimously voted for by all the Pokémon there. He was experienced and strong, and his psychic abilities helped to detect possible intruders.

"I hope you two have prepared yourselves," Medi said as he passed between Growlithe and Eevee. "It'll be a difficult test." Medi turned to face them. Its pale white body was skinny until it reached the legs, which were bulging in comparison, and purple with a moderate sized yellow dot in the center of them. His feet were tiny in comparison and the same color as its body. The arms were long and pale white also. Its head was the same except for the top, with a purple headpiece that had two oval appendages on both sides and one twice as large on the top of the headpiece. Three yellow, small, and unconnected dots were in the shape of a triangle on the headpiece just above its eyes, which were just below the purple headpiece and symmetrically placed on his face. His mouth was small and circular near the bottom of his face.

"I'm ready for anything," Eevee replied to him confidently.

"You both nearly always are, for better or worse," Medi replied with a widening smile.

Eevee and Growlithe looked at each other, clearly recalling the times Medi was referring to. Growlithe had a mainly orange fur with black stripes, with cream colored fur covering his chest, belly, tail, muzzle, and along the middle on the top of his head. Two claws were sported by Growlithe's two front paws while three tows were present on his hind paws. Though they lived together like brothers, they knew from the beginning that they were not. As a result, Eevee viewed Growlithe, who was twice his size in comparison, as a close friend. He knew Growlithe felt the same. Yet, despite his feelings, he would easily call him a brother if someone asked.

"You said it," Rapid chirped, hopping to just behind the two, ending up next to Growlithe's father. "How many times was I called, while sleeping mind you, to fly around and look for these two?" He playfully smacked the two with his black and gray wings. His body comprised of white, black, and gray in somewhat random patterns, but gray composed his lower body and the middle of his wings. Orange covered his feet and beak, with the semi-long beak having a black tip. What he said was true, whenever the two got into mischief, he was usually the first one called upon to look for them. He enjoyed it though, despite his occasional teasing and complaining.

"Not enough" Growlithe replied to Rapid with a yap. "After all, a couple of times we did that on purpose so we could hide from you."

"You did what?!" Rapid's chided in surprise. Eevee and Growlithe giggled at the bird's reaction. "Ugh, no wonder it took me ages to find you that one night when you pranced at the tall grass."

"Young pups will be mischievous no matter how they go about it," Medi said, still smiling. "However, the time has come for this test to begin." He paused and looked at Arcanine. "Are you sure you want them tested this way Arcane? We can always use something less…" Medi trailed off, turning to look at the forest behind him as if trying to find the right word to describe it.

Arcane, the name of Growlithe's father given to him by Medi, answered before he finished with a nod. "They deserve this challenge. Both are headstrong and dedicated. Besides, we are here to accommodate for those fears you mentioned before. The test will go smoothly."

Eevee turned to look at Arcane with admiration. Whenever he spoke it was with zeal and confidence. Eevee could only describe him as a much bigger and majestic Growlithe. The cream fur now covered more, and his body in general basically had much more muscle. If a Pokémon ever threatened their territory back home, he would be the first to challenge them. The result was the intruders nearly always running away terrified after hearing his booming roar. He was no slouch in a fight either.

"Very well, you are right," Medi returned Arcane's nod and beckoned the two forward. Growlithe and Eevee obeyed, and in step approached Medi and sat in front of him, looking at him expectantly. Eevee knew he was about to explain the finer points of the test.

"We have recently found a fire stone, but as fate with have it, two of you eligible to use it sit in front of me today. Since you are the same age, it is only fair that a competition be held to decide the user."

Though listening intently, Eevee felt a pang in the back of his mind. He wanted to evolve, and would give it his all to do so, but he did not want to shame Growlithe in front of his father. The night before he had told this to Growlithe, who laughed in response. _What? _He said when he finished laughing._ Are you growing sentimental on me? Come on, he is pretty much a father to you just as much as me. _This comforted Eevee, but he wished there was a way they could both evolve. Some time ago, he confronted Medi about it. _Yes, _Medi said in response to Eevee's question. _One could evolve without a stone, but only when in extreme and most likely life threatening circumstances. _Eevee flicked an ear to recompose his mind. Growlithe was ready, and so was he. He would not let these thoughts stop him now. Besides, they kept a promise.

"The competition," Medi continued, "Will be held in this forest, starting here. Though the forest is large, do not fret young ones, we did not venture too deep, and it is relatively safe provided you do not raid marked territories. Rapid, Arcane and I will act as your guides and guardians, adding hints to help you on your way. Do not expect to see us, as we will remain hidden. Remember your goal and remain focused as you tread the path to evolution." He looked at Eevee and Growlithe. "Are you ready?"

"We already promised each other…" Eevee began

"… No grudges" Growlithe finished.

Eevee and Growlithe turned and bumped heads, a friendly good luck to each other as a sign that they were ready.

"You two have truly grown," Medi commented, and Eevee could have sworn he heard admiration in the difficult-to-please Medicham. "Enough! The test," He turned to the forest, "Shall begin!" Upon saying this, Rapid, Arcane, and Medi disappeared into the forest, most likely beginning to set the trails.

"Good luck," Eevee mewed to Growlithe

"You too," Growlithe returned with an affectionate growl.

Both took a deep breath, and parted ways, entering the forest far enough apart to be on separate trails.

Eevee trotted at a steady pace as he looked for signs telling him where to go. He had found three already, realizing early that they could range from anything from marks on trees to disturbed plants, to even stacked rocks, which had to be Medi's doing. The other two would not have had time to place that clue. Eevee slithered through thorn bushes and came across a fire. It was controlled, as it was surrounded by rocks. Looking beyond it, he noticed that there was a fork in the grassy pathways. Logs were lined up, pointing in one direction, and twigs were pointing in the other. Closing his eyes, Eevee imagined his goal, fire encased in stone. Larger amounts of wood created more fire. Eevee opened his eyes and followed the path. He soon came across a river. It was too deep for him to wade through, but a mark on a tree on the other side told him he needed to cross. With a look at the river, Eevee noticed that rocks were placed into a path, scattered. He leaped the first two and steadied himself. Hearing a thud behind him, he turned to see the rock now floating downriver. Looking back at the rocks before him, he noticed that they were placed in such a way that the slightest weight would dislodge them. Once again Medi's doing, but Eevee was surprised that he was able to set all of those rocks up in such a short time, and aside from that, where did he get all of these rocks to begin with?

Eevee pushed the question out of his mind and focused on the task in front of him. The rock he was currently on was natural, so he had time to think. Since the rocks dislodged when he jumped on them, he needed to be sure of his pathway. After he was certain, he started jumping, quickly so he would not fall with the rock as it plummeted into the river. He prepared to leap for the final rock and jumped. After hearing a splash, he felt the wind suddenly knocked out of him as he felt a blow to his belly. Before he knew it, he was in the river, getting carried away by the current. He struggled to regain himself as he flailed in an attempt to fight the current. Suddenly, he felt something grip his fur, and then he was pulled out of the water and onto the shore. Laying down and breathing heavily, he turned to see Rapid, angrily looking into the direction of the river.

"What's the big idea?!" He twittered angrily. "Are you a jerk to everyone that tries to cross the river?"

"What did you expect?" Eevee got up and looked to see a Barboach that had just surfaced above the water. Its voice was very deep. "He was using the rocks that plugged up my home!"

"Plugged up your-" Rapid stopped mid retort and covered his eyes with a wing. "Darn it Medi." He shook his head and looked at the Barboach. "Which one is your home?"

Barboach turned and splashed water onto the rock Eevee was just about the land on.

"Well, if you were just a little more patient," Rapid said, flying to the rock then landing on it, flying away once it tipped. With a splash, the rock was carried away by the current.

"Are you kidding me?" Barboach said in disbelief. Rapid returned to Eevee's side while the Barboach began knocking each of the rocks from their place.

"Sorry that had to happen, you'd better going." Rapid said, sounding apologetic as he took flight, rounding the trees until he was out of sight. Eevee continued onward, trying to ignore the fact that the incident did waste precious time.

The clues became noticeably shorter until a small clearing was reached. Eevee looked for some kind of entrance but could not find anything relating to one. On a tree to the left of him, markings were there. It was a mix of a form of Pokémon writing. The message was easy enough to decipher. "The location shall reflect the sun at its highest." It only took a moment for Eevee to figure it out. The entrance was in the center of the clearing. He turned and bolted for the center. When he arrived, another arrived at the same time, and they collided, with both being sent sprawling onto the ground. Eevee knew who it was even before he looked. His gaze rested on the recovering Growlithe, who was panting from the run just as much as Eevee was.

"Well this is unprecedented." A familiar voice sounded. Medi suddenly landed nearby them. Eevee guessed that he had been watching from a tree branch. "I am amazed that the interruptions still allowed you both to meet here at the same time. It seems that you two will still struggle at beating each other at anything other than fighting."

"Wait," Eevee chimed in, "Growlithe was interrupted too?"

"Yup," A regretful growl came from Growlithe. "I was blamed for doing damage to a bird's house. My father had to explain that Medi would fix it later, and I was able to slip away."

Eevee could not help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The same thing happened to me, except it was a fish," Eevee said the words in between laughter.

"Wow, Medi sure had trouble dodging homes didn't he?" Growlithe giggled. Medi loudly cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes, I was a bit clumsy, but was also in a hurry. The fact of the matter is that you both made it, and only a dual will decide the victor. I had hoped to avoid this, but I suppose it could not end in a better fashion than a one-on-one clash."

"Did they seriously get here at the same time?" Rapid chirped as he landed beside Medi, looking at the two in disbelief.

"Are you really surprised?" Arcane's deep voice sounded from the trees. He entered the clearing shortly after. "These two are equals. One may be able to beat the other in something, but then the other would turn around and beat him at something else. It always comes down to some sort of tiebreaker game with these two."

"True," Rapid smiled, clearly remembering those times.

"It is time!" Medi cried, as if trying to tell the world. "The dual for evolution shall decide the victor. When you have recovered, begin. We shall once again hide and observe. I know I do not have to tell you this, but please," he paused and bowed. "Keep it clean." Once Medi said that, the three vanished into the woods again.

"Well," Growlithe said as he smiled at Eevee. "It looks like we'll finally get to settle the score."

Eevee smiled back and nodded to him, remembering the only day the two had fought a legitimate battle. It had dragged on for so long that an amazed Medi had to break it up and call it a draw.

"I've been looking forward to this. I knew it would happen someday." Eevee stretched to prepare himself, then turned and walked a ways to put some distance between him and Growlithe.

"Me too," Growlithe shook himself and shifted into a fighting position. Both Eevee and Growlithe were trained to fight by Arcane, so their fighting styles were similar. Eevee wondered how he was going to break the neutrality that they kept finding themselves in.

_I have to knock him off balance somehow, _Eevee told himself in his thoughts. _Otherwise I am too small to do any real damage to him. Charging headlong at him isn't going to do me any good._ Arcane once let Eevee use Take Down on him as practice for the move, and he did not even budge.He rotated his head then got into a fighting stance of his own by crouching with his rear up, preparing to leap in reaction to Growlithe. _I'll let him make the first move._

He was soon glad he did. Growlithe began the battle by using Ember right away, launching a small amount of flame at Eevee, who leaped to get out of the way. When he landed, he looked to see Growlithe now using Agility.

_That's bad, if I allow him to use that too much and he gains momentum, getting an opening will be that much harder. _

Eevee used Quick Attack to stop him, and Growlithe staggered from the blow, evidently not expecting such a quick counter attack. Eevee then tried to use Take Down to gain an edge, but Growlithe was ready this time, and he swatted Eevee away with a forepaw. Eevee regained his footing just in time to dodge another Ember, and started to run. Growlithe ran to intercept, but Eevee leaped just in time to fake him out, hoping Growlithe would lose his balance. He unfortunately did not, and Growlithe swiftly turned and hit Eevee hard with his head, sending Eevee sprawling to the ground. Seeing that Growlithe was trying to use Agility again, he quickly got up and used Quick Attack again. Growlithe was prepared for the blow, and was able to recover in time to use Fire Fang. Growlithe chomped on Eevee's tail, and with a yelp of pain, Eevee struggled free and used Take Down, hitting Growlithe squarely in the chest, knocking him off his paws.

_That's my chance!_

Eevee tried to take advantage of his opponent being down, but he could not regain himself fast enough before Growlithe was able to recover, as he was still trying to sustain the burning pain he felt in his tail. Growlithe noticed the pause and tried to use Agility again.

_He thinks I am going to panic and lash out. Nice try!_

Thinking fast, he used Sand Attack. Growlithe yipped in surprise and ended up tripping, landing on his side. Eevee used Quick Attack again, and when Growlithe scrambled up to counter, Eevee ran past and zipped behind him, then used Double Edge, a powerful move he had learned just recently, and hit Growlithe so hard that he was sent flying. When he landed he rolled, but amazingly was able to get back up. Eevee's head reeled from the impact, but he shook himself to regain control. Growlithe charged him and tried to use Fire Fang. Eevee leaped back just in time, but Growlithe pursued. After dodging three more Fire Fangs, Eevee saw his opening and charged. The two collided, but Growlithe had braced himself and Eevee felt as if he had just slammed into a rock. While Eevee was stunned, Growlithe seized his chance, and he chomped on Eevee's neck fur and flung him into the air. Growlithe then followed up with an Ember, hitting Eevee as he came back down. As Eevee hit the ground hard, Growlithe reared his head and slammed into him, sending him clear across the clearing. Dazed, Eevee barely found the strength to stand up, and looked at Growlithe, who was now using Agility once more. Eevee took the opportunity to recover, but he knew he needed to be moving soon. Growlithe attained the boost in speed and charged Eevee. Reacting on pure instinct, Eevee turned and jumped on the tree, pushing with all of his might to jump off of it. The tactic worked out for Eevee in the best possible way as Growlithe slammed into the tree while Eevee jumped over him. Growlithe recovered quickly however, and was again charging at Eevee with alarming speed. Once again reacting on instinct, he used Quick Attack to zip around the clearing, barely able to turn by jumping off the trees to readjust. He maneuvered around Growlithe, barely avoiding blow after blow, until finally Eevee was able to hit his flank using Take Down. Growlithe stood up, panting from the chase. Eevee stared at him, breathing heavily. He was struggling to stand, and he could tell that Growlithe was too.

_This is it. We are on our last legs._

Despite Eevee's pain, he was smiling. He felt truly alive, and the rush of battle was the only reason he was standing. Upon reading Growlithe's expression, Eevee could tell that he felt the same.

Growlithe let out a roar and released flames toward Eevee. Eevee leaped back, but the flames lingered. Growlithe then started to use agility. Eevee guessed that he was going to leap over the flames. He hesitated, starting to second guess himself.

_No! It's all or nothing. If I don't do something, he'll get me._

As soon as Growlithe charged toward him, he mustered all of his courage and charged through the flames and leaped with all of his might. He had guessed correctly, and he slammed into Growlithe's belly, knocking him completely off balance and sending him flying past the flames. Eevee then turned, went through the flames again, and hit Growlithe with Double Edge. Growlithe landed on the ground and did not move. The recoil was too much for Eevee and he collapsed. He started to get up, but he could feel his muscles failing.

_Are we… going to end it like this? _

_Get up_

The voice came from out of nowhere. Despite sounding somewhat disembodied, it sounded like it was pleading.

_Who are you?_

_That is not important_

_Get up_

_I can't…_

_I refuse to believe that one brave enough to charge through flame's flow twice is too weak to stand after delivering the final blow_

_Get up_

_I…_

_Remember what you fight for_

_Nothing has stopped you before_

_Despite your love for the pup_

_What you must do now is get up_

The words remember what you fight for rang in Eevee's head. He knew the answer. It was a chance for a journey, a chance for adventure, and a chance for none to get in his way. If he gave up here, he delayed it so much further. With his realized resolve, he gathered what was left of his strength and stood up, panting heavily, feeling more pain than he ever felt in his life. Growlithe was struggling to stand. He looked at Eevee, and Eevee's eyes widened at the loving admiration that sparkled from those black eyes. Growlithe smiled, then exhaled, as if to signal the last of his strength, and crumpled to the ground.

"That…" Rapid's tweet sounded from the trees. He landed beside them in a heartbeat, but from his expression it was easy to tell that he was struggling to find words. "Was fierce," he finished after moments of hesitation. His expression was filled with admiration. "You two sure know how to fight."

"Indeed," Medi agreed, walking up to the tired fighters. "That was a very climatic finish. Never had I thought you would run through fire. I think that is proof more than anything that you are ready to embody fire."

"Though I am sad for my son's loss," Arcane said, following Medi. "I bet even he knows you deserve this victory." He padded to his son, and began licking in areas where he looked most rugged.

"Father…" Growlithe weakly said, lifting his muzzle slightly to address his father. "That hurts."

"Sorry," Arcane growled between licks. "Your mother was better at this."

"How? I never met her…"

"That is true son," Arcane paused with his licking. "However, who else would lick my wounds after fending off intruders? Not Medi I assure you."

Growlithe chuckled weakly. Eevee noticed with amusement that Medi was fuming silently.

Eevee walked with a slight limp to the other side and pressed his muzzle to Growlithe's. After some hesitation and a small grunt, Growlithe returned the gesture.

"Good fight," Growlithe exhaled the words.

"You too, you were brilliant." Eevee meant it. Growlithe anticipated a lot of his attacks throughout the battle, and he could respect him for that.

"I thought I had you when I threw you," Growlithe said with a good natured growl. "You're a lot more tenacious than you seem."

"I'll admit, I was definitely scared after that," Eevee purred.

"Father… I can get up now," Growlithe told Arcane, in a stronger tone than before Eevee talked to him. Arcane hesitated, but Growlithe grunted with effort and got up to a sitting position. He looked at Eevee and smiled. "How's your tail?"

Eevee was so caught up in the moment that he had forgotten all about the pain. He winced slightly, still feeling a burn there.

"Here," Rapid landed beside him, with a Rawst Berry in mouth. He bit into it then squeezed it over the slightly charred area on Eevee's tail. While he was doing so, he noticed that Medi was taking care of the fire that still lingered with a wet log. Eevee could feel the burn cooling as the Rawst Berry's juices dripped onto it. Rapid dropped two Oran Berries in between Growlithe and Eevee, and they both bent to eat one. Eevee could breathe normally now, but his whole body still ached.

"Who knew that such a warrior could have been left behind?" Medi said, standing beside them after having finished his task.

"Why bring that up?" Rapid asked as Eevee looked towards him in curiosity.

"This one has been a fighter since birth. I can only imagine his parents were as well. I'm sure they'd be proud now."

Eevee was not sure of how to respond. He had never known his parents. Both Medi and Arcane told him that shortly after Growlithe's mother and father had an egg, they found an Eevee egg upon waking just outside of their dens. Shocked as they were, Growlithe's mother could not abandon the egg. After a short and in vain search for the parents of the egg, Growlithe's mother planned to raise it as her child alongside Growlithe, but she died from a harsh winter disease, just two days before Growlithe hatched. Eevee hatched from his the following day. A traumatized father was able to pull himself together and see them through the winter. Despite all of this, Eevee never really put much thought into what life would have been like with his blood parents.

"They are proud of me," Eevee finally spoke. He approached Arcane and nuzzled his leg with his muzzle. "And one of them is right here."

"Ah…" Arcane hesitated. After a moment, Arcane lowered his heat and gently rubbed Eevee's head with his own. "You're right. I am very proud of you Eevee."

"Such a strong conviction," Medi spoke, sounding somewhat choked up. "I believe it is time for you to claim your reward Eevee. Are you ready?"

Eevee looked at Growlithe who nodded to him happily. He then looked up to Arcane and smiled, and he nodded in return.

"Yes," Eevee answered Medi as he approached him. Medi motioned for Eevee to follow, and they headed closer to the center. Through psychic power, Medi revealed and entrance that was concealed a closely compacted pile of small rocks and pebbles that was even further concealed by grass.

"None will follow you down there. Go and gently touch the stone."

Eevee looked back at Rapid, Arcane and Growlithe, who were watching him go. Growlithe nodded to him, as if urging him to stop waiting and go on. Eevee returned the nod then turned to enter to small entrance. Eevee noticed that Growlithe would barely have been able to fit through it, but it opened up a bit as it went downward. After a few moments, the stone was in sight, providing a dim light around it. He lay down next to it, closed his eyes, and then gently laid his nose onto the stone. For a heartbeat he felt intense heat, but darkness encompassed his thoughts and the sensation was gone.

Eevee opened his eyes to see nothing but white around him. Confused, he slowly got up and wandered around. He did not think a dream was part of the evolution process.

_And so you arrive_

_ That voice!_

"Who are you?" Eevee called into the vast emptiness.

_Though others may see you as coarse and harsh_

_With compassion and love you guide them through the marsh_

_Many threats will bar your path_

_Burn brightly to blind thy enemies' wrath_

_To you who embody the flames of hope I dub thee:_

_Flare_

_Rise my chosen warrior_

Flames surrounded Eevee and he looked around in surprise and awe. The flames rapidly grew in height and drew closer to him. Before he knew it they seemed to collapse upon him, and he could feel the immense pressure from the heat. He was about to cry out, but in a heartbeat later he could feel dirt beneath his belly. Realizing he was awake, he stood up and bumped his head on the dirt above him.

_Did I grow taller?_

It hit him then: He had evolved. He looked at the stone, which was now just an ordinary rock. Leaving it behind, he turned to leave. Upon arriving above ground, he saw Medi, Growlithe and Arcane waiting at the entrance, which he had to squeeze through to get by.

"What th-, hey you're taller than me!" Growlithe exclaimed and ran up to Flare. It was true, as Flare did have to look down slightly to look his adopted brother in the eye.

"Well done," Arcane said, congratulating him by bowing his head.

Flare could feel the heat within him. It felt comfortable, as if sleeping next to a warm fire in cold weather.

"It feels amazing," He breathed, wishing once more that Growlithe could have evolved as well.

"Doesn't it feel great?" Growlithe yipped in excitement. "I cannot wait to feel what it's like as an Arcanine!"

"I am sure you will soon," Medi told him encouragingly. "So, will you return home with us?"

Flare was about to nod, but he felt something tug him. Instinctively, he looked toward the denser trees that lead deeper into the forest.

"Something…" he hesitated. "Is calling me."

"Really?" Growlithe's eyes widened in curiosity and wonder.

"Adventure!" Medi chimed. "You're journey can begin here if you wish. You have desired it after all."

True as that was, Flare immediately looked at Growlithe. Powerful as the tug was, he wondered if he should wait first.

"Go, I'll catch up to you," Growlithe smiled and butted Flare with his head, encouraging him to go. Flare leaned and rubbed his muzzle to his.

"I'll make sure to not go too far then."

"Oh please," Growlithe barked. "Don't make it _too_ easy."

Flare laughed. After saying goodbye to the three, he watched them turn and leave. Medi hesitated and turned back, looking at Flare with a rare serious expression.

"You have a new name, yes?"

"Yes… It's Flare."

"The name suits you," He nodded to him, but kept his stern gaze. "I feel something bigger is at work here than I can perceive. Wherever fate takes you, be careful okay?"

"Look who you're talking to!" Flare fluffed his chest, which was now covered in yellow fur like a collar stretching across about a third his body, which was now covered in red-orange fur. His tail was now much bushier and yellow as well, and a tuft of yellow fur grew from the top of his head. Medi chuckled in response.

"I do not doubt your courage and confidence. Go. Your journey awaits you." Medi turned and leaped, trying to catch up to Arcane and Growlithe. He silently bid Rapid farewell, guessing that he had returned home to check up on it. He turned and padded to the edge of the clearing, stopping just before the denser trees.

_I do not know what calls me, but it is somewhere in there. _

He could feel a bright warmth in his chest.

_Only one way to find out. _


End file.
